makeareligionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokéthology
Core Beliefs Pokéthology believes in a pantheon of gods that consist of mythical and legendary Pokémon from the franchise as well as the rumoured PokéGods of the late 1990s and early 2000s. Junichi Masuda stated that the Pokémon World is a world of its own so thus it is believed that it actually exists as such all of the legendary Pokémon including Arceus which created the universe. It is also believe that there are other God level Pokémon these of course are the fabled PokéGods! Creation The universe was created by the Pokémon Arceus after it hatched from its egg. Arceus then created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina that created space, time, and antimatter and helped create the universe and world. Arceus then created Uxie, Mesprit, and Azlef, who create knowledge, emotion, and willpower. Kyogre was created by the pressures of the deep sea to fills the oceans while Groudon was formed from hardened magma and earth to fill the land. Rayquaza was created by minerals in the ozone to fill the sky. Regigigas moved the continents creating Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. The moving of the continents and filling of the land created Heatran. All of this eventually caused the existance of Mew which is the ancestor to all Pokémon. The PokéGods were then created to watch over Earth! Afterlife Those who have done misdeeds have their spirits trapped with 107 others of those who have done misdeeds to become Spiritomb. Everyone else is usually reborn on the Pokémon world as a Yamask. However lost spirits become Drifloon, Pumpkaboo, or Froslass. Deities Pokemon *Arceus- creator of the universe *Palkia- controls space *Dialga- controls time *Giratina- controls antimatter *Mew- ancestor to life, revered as the original PokéGod Alternate Name Pokemon *Pikablu- the water/ice evolution of Pikachu or Raichu and the first PokéGod *Houou- the fourth legendary bird *Lunareon- an evolution of Eevee *Solareon- an evolution of Eevee *Dimonix- the evolution of Onix *Denryu (Ampharos) *Kireihana (Bellossom) *Bruno (Snubbull) *Togepy (Togepi) Evolutions of Existing Pokemon *Sapusaur- the evolution of Venusaur *Charcolt- the evolution of Charizard *Rainer- the evolution of Blastoise *Locustod- the evolution of Butterfree *Beepin- the evolution of Beedrill *Raticlaw- the evolution of Raticate *Pikaflare- the fire evolution of PIkachu or Raichu *Pikabud- the grass evolution of Pikachu or Raihu *Sandswipes- the evolution of Sandslash *Nidogod- the evolution of of Nidoking *Nidogoddess- the evolution of Nidoqueen *Pearduck- the evolution of of Pearduck *Dream Master- the evolution of Hypno *Spooky- the evolution of Gengar *Luigi- the evolution of Lickitung *Flareth- the evolution of Flareon *Omnamist- an evoluton of Omanyte *Yoshi- the evolution of Dragonite *Mewthree- the evolution of Mewthree *Corona Mew- the evolution of Mew Merged Pokemon *Venustoise (Venusaur + Blastoise) 6 *Supercharstoise (Charizard + Blastoise) 7.5 *Ratichu (Pikachu + Raticate) 22.5 *Pikish (Pikachu +Oddish) 34 *Charmewsquirasuar (Charmander + Mew + Squirtle + Bulbasaur) 40.75 *Charticuno (Articuno + Charmander) 74 *Stonebro (Slowbro + Butterfree + Beedrill + Articuno + Jynx + Golem) 75 *Chartres (Charizard + Moltres) 76 *Pikamew (Pikachu + Mew) 88 *Ghost (Gastly + Haunter + Gengar) 93 *Weeption (Weepinbell + Jolteon) 102.5 *Melomagticuno (Magmar + Articuno) 135 *Zapmolcuno (Articuno + Zapdos + Moltres) 145 *Articzapmewtres (Articuno + Zapdos + Moltres + Metwo) 146.25 PokeGods *Millenium *Anthrax *Mysterio *Apocalypse *Ruin *Psybir *Psybird- the evolution of Psybir *Doomsay *Doomsday- the evolution of of Doomsay *Tricket *Hifishi *Pokemaniac *Tyranticus *Primator *Psyke *Wizwar *Unidentified Dragon *MissingNo